Wimp World
Wimp World is the next level in the Random-ness:Wiki Battle To Beiber. Beginning Everyone in the gang has been broken out of jail after their problem from Danville.Phineas and Ferb explain to the gang that they were a little late and Justin Beiber has Half-Way Token over the universe and now is the rolller of Mushroom Kigndom,Green Hill Zone,Danville and the previous worlds the gang went to.So Phineas and Ferb read that Wimp World is still in its normal condition and Justin Beiber is soon to go their anytime to take over it to. Unlockable Characters *Greg Heffley *Rowley Jefferson Missions '1':Destory Posters Playable Characters:Tornadospeed Since Faves broke the gang out the world has spread that the prison planet self destructed and destroyed,so Beiber-Bots are going everywhere to find the gang who is wanted by the villans.In order for the gang not to be turned in for foiling Justin Beiber's evil plans,Tornadospeed has a field mission to remove all of Wimp Worlds wanted posters before time runs out. '2':Cheat Code Playable Characters:Miles Tails Prower The gang visits Greg Heffley to ask him if he can join the gangs team to stop Justin Beiber,but Greg tells them he will join but first he needs the cheat code for twisted wizards 3,so Tails uses his flying so he can fly around and the cheat code. '3':Wizard Battle Playable Vechicle:Night on a dragon Boss:Beiber-Bot Justin Beiber hacked into Twisted Wizards to spy on the gang,so Phineas instructs Greg to destory any Beiber-Bots he see's in the video game. '4':Westmore Middle School Playable Characters:Kh2cool,Alternate Phineas,Greg Heffley and Faves3000 Greg tells the gang that Albert Sandy is at school and that Greg was just done being sick,Greg says that Albert Sandy knows a lot of information and probaly knows where Justin Beiber is right now. '5':Don't make me beat you up again! Playable Characters:Kh2cool and CCs and Cream Boss:Patty Farrell After finding Albert Sandy,Patty comes and pushes Greg and she tells him if he gets in her way again she'll beatGreg up again but Kh2cool and his friends stand up for Patty and start a battle with her. '6':Loded Diaper Playable Characters:Kh2cool and Rodrick Rodrick is tired of Jusin Beiber's music so he plays his heavy metal music to destory the Beiber-Bots. Cutscene Justin Beiber has taken over Wimp World also, and he doesn't have to many worlds to take over until he rules the universe, Beiber-Bots put down a devise so everyone on Wimp World Can turn into his hypnotized evil servants for life, Luckily Faves breaks the machine and wants to get a little payback for throwing his friends in Jail. Missions ''7:Chase Beiber 'Playable Characters:Faves3000 Chase after Justin Beiber in Wimp World so he won't get away, if Justin Beiber gets away Wimp World will be destroyed. 8':The Final Heist 'Playable Characters:Greg, Rowley, Phineas & Ferb Phineas calls the Final Operation since there's not much the gang can do, the first thing they need to do is find Justin Beiber wherever he is. 9':Save the Ship 'Playable Vechicle:Kh2cool's RC Chopper The Beiber-Bots have taken the Gangs ship, and now its up to Kh2cool's RC Chopper to help protect and save the ship from being taken. 10:Protect the Pod ''Playable Characters'':Faves3000 Everyone except Faves is launched into space in a pod by the Beiber-Bots, The Beiber-Bots begin shooting the Space Pod down so Faves has to defeat all the Beiber-Bots so they don't destroy the pod. 11:Bye Bye Beiber ''Playable Characters'':Faves3000 and Rowley ''Boss''':Justin Beiber The Space Pod flies down to the sky, luckily Rowley also wasn't launched into space, Faves and Rowley try and catch the space pod but Justin Beiber shouts out "Joshie Sucks!" which makes Rowley really mad and Faves and Rowley begin fighting him. Ending ''The Pod flies down back to Wimp World, but Faves and Rowley are pushed into the pod by the Beiber-Bots and are launched into space to another planet, Phineas gets mad about losing his ship back at Wimp World but before he could say anything they landed on another planet. Category:Random works! Category:Video Games Category:Pages by kh2cool